Bajo el Cielo Purpura de Death City
by Yma10
Summary: Maka Albarn, una joven adolescente de la alta aristocracia italiana, regresa a Roma sin entender muy bien porqué su familia la quiere de vuelta. Allí se reencuentra con Soul Evans, un conocido de la familia con quien nunca ha tenido una buena relación.Y cuando finalmente ambos se atrevan a aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos,deberán sortear obstáculos que nunca hubiera ni imaginado
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenece, son del grandísimo Atsushi Ohkubo. Al igual que Bajo el Cielo Purpura de Roma o mejor conocido como Mirame y Dispara de Alessandra Neymar.**

 **Esta fue una idea que rondaba mi cabeza al terminar de leer la trilogía de Alessandra Neymar, puede que tal vez se encuentren con algunos personajes que tienen un poco de Ooc. Btw… lo quise adaptar porque es una historia con una grandísima trama que te atrapa por completo.**

* * *

 **ARGUMENTO**

Maka Albarn, una joven adolescente de la alta aristocracia italiana, regresa a Roma tras muchos años de internado sin entender muy bien porqué su familia la quiere de vuelta. Allí se reencuentra con Soul Evans, un conocido de la familia con quien nunca ha tenido una buena relación. Soul es terriblemente atractivo, impulsivo, y no parece tener más preocupaciones que las peleas con otras bandas y coquetear con chicas de piernas largas. Al empezar el curso, Maka y Soul verán que no solo comparten la misma clase, sino también el mismo grupo de amigos. Lo que empezará con odio, irá desembocando una tensión cada vez más fuerte, con provocaciones cada vez más descaradas y situaciones al límite… Y cuando finalmente ambos se atrevan a aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos, deberán sortear obstáculos que nunca hubiera ni imaginado…

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

 _Maka_

El coche arrancó, dejé a Soul tirado en el suelo, forcejeando con su primo. Él quería venir en mi busca, pero se lo impedían… Mejor así.

Los recuerdos me abrumaban y apenas me dejaban respirar. Era consciente de lo poco que valía mi vida si él no estaba a mi lado. Todo lo que para mí tenía significado llevaba su nombre. Ese nombre que retumbaba en mi cabeza con más intensidad que nunca.

Soul, Soul, Soul…

Le miré por última vez. Todavía tenía el sabor de su cuerpo en mis labios, el calor de su tacto en mi piel, el susurro de sus palabras en mi cuello… y ahora veía como su figura se iba alejando. Me obligaban a apartarme de él, sin darse cuenta de que con ello también me obligaban a morir. Pero eso es algo que no les debía importar en lo más mínimo, después de tantas veces como habían puesto mi vida en peligro.

Mi corazón se quedó allí, con él, mientras su imagen se borraba empañada por mis lágrimas.

* * *

Es que acaso esta simple mortal merece un Review? :v


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenece, son del grandísimo Atsushi Ohkubo. Al igual que Bajo el Cielo Purpura de Roma o mejor conocido como Mírame y Dispara de Alessandra Neymar.**

 **Esta fue una idea que rondaba mi cabeza al terminar de leer la trilogía de Alessandra Neymar, puede que tal vez se encuentren con algunos personajes que tienen un poco de Ooc. Btw… lo quise adaptar porque es una historia con una grandísima trama que te atrapa por completo.**

 _Hello there! gracias por los pequeños reviews que me dejaron, aquí traigo por fin el primer capitulo, se que están muriendo del pendiente por saber desde donde estoy actualizando :v jajaja bueno ando frikeando en mi facultad por eso si ven alguna falta ortográfica sepan entenderme ando entre clases :) se que cuando lean se encontraran con algunos marcadores en ciertos párrafos, no se preocupen hasta el final del capitulo explicare... uff! y miren que como he batallado para poder adaptar los personajes de Soul Eater a la historia original._

 _sin entretenerlos más... disfruten la lectura :)_

* * *

CAPITULO I

 _Maka_

Hay situaciones en la vida en las que no te das cuenta de cuanto sobrepasas la línea de lo emocionante y lo realmente peligroso; y eso era exactamente el tipo de situación en la que yo me encontraba. Sentada en el último rincón de un apestoso y húmedo calabozo, espera a que Stein viniera a buscarme. El encuentro con un muchacho, una de las personas más desconcertantes y agresivas que había conocido jamás, me había arrastrado a ese repugnante lugar, la antípoda de los ambientes privilegiados en los que me solía mover.

Mis blancos pantalones de Armani habían pasado a ser grises, mi chaqueta Prada de cuero negro tenía un enorme rasguño en el codo, y me había roto una uña. Y, para colmo de todos mis males, compartía celda con una especie de Yeti que no dejaba de mirarme. Cubierta con tatuajes y piercings, y con una palillo chuperreteado en la boca. La abominable mujer de las montañas parecía querer comerme. Casi podía verla babear.

 _Perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Tu primera noche en Roma y la pasas en un calabozo. Pienso matar a ese capullo en cuanto salga de aquí._ Me dije.

Desde luego que lo iba a hacer.

De fondo las voces de dos guardias se entremezclaban con la retransmisión de un partido de futbol. Les llamé incontables veces, pero lo único que recibí por respuesta fueron quejidos y golpes secos contra la mesa. Sin duda estaban tan cansados de mí, como yo de ellos y de aquél lugar.

Instintivamente sacudí mis pantalones, como si el color blanco pudiese volver a aparecer. Cuando caí en el charco ya fui consciente de que había tirado trescientos euros por la alcantarilla. Mis pensamientos sobre mi fondo de armario se interrumpieron cuando, de repente, mi compañera de celda se levantó para soltar un escupitajo bien cargado.

Me aferre a mi asiento en cuanto la vi caminar a mí. Aquello no pintaba nada bien y, sin poder evitarlo, pensé en la situación que me había llevado hasta allí.

La gélida brisa de la noche me envolvió en cuanto abrí la puerta del balcón. A esas alturas del invierno, Viena ya estaba toda nevada y el ambiente era húmedo y frío.

Las ramas de los arboles acariciaban mi pequeño balcón y dejaban que la nieve cayera espolvoreada cuando se mecían por alguna ráfaga de viento. El estanque del patio comenzaba a congelarse, pronto se utilizaría como pista de patinaje, aunque ese año ya no iba a estar ahí para comprobarlo. Estaba a punto de irme.

El internado Saint Patrick ocupaba un antiguo castillo del siglo XVII, y arquitectónicamente, me maravillaba. Pero una cosa era admirar su arquitectura y otra muy distinta vivir allí. Eso lo odiaba. Ausencia total de chicos. –Ellos residían en el internado que había unos kilómetros colina abajo-. No podías desprenderte del maldito uniforme. –Si al menos hubiera sido bonito, no habría sido una condena llevarlo-. Y la disciplina era bastante férrea. -Todo estaba cronometrado, hasta la hora de ir al baño-. O aprendías a convivir con las normas de aquella institución o estabas perdida.

Así era mi aburrida vida, día tras día.

Hasta que apareció mi padre. Había irrumpido en el internado rodeado de guardaespaldas (sin disimular siquiera su egolatría y prepotencia, haciendo gala de un dilatado vocabulario impetuoso) y me había ordenado que recogiera mis cosas. Ya había hablado con el director y lo tenía todo preparado para mi regreso.

Después de nueve años, volvía a Roma. No tenía ni idea de que había llevado a mis padres a tomar aquella decisión, pero me alegraba… demasiado.

Solo dieciséis horas más tarde me encontraba delante de un enorme vestidor decidiendo que chaqueta ponerme. Estaba claro que debía conformarme con lo que había hasta que pudiera ir de compras. Entre las miles de prendas que mi hermana Eruka me había ofrecido pocas me convencieron: su estilo era demasiado repipi para mí. Me decante por la ropa más ceñida: chaqueta color negro metalizado, pantalones blancos y zapatos negros de tacón alto para estilizar mis piernas. Me di la vuelta y contemple mi imagen en el espejo mientras sonaban las Pussycat Dolls en mi IPod. Realmente parecía una de ellas.

Ahueque mi largo cabello y me lo coloqué a un lado. Salí del vestidor y cogí mi bolso Gucci blanco sabiendo que muy pronto contendría una considerable cantidad de dinero. Salí de ahí con paso firme y sonoro.

Después de una año sin vernos, iba al encuentro de mi mejor amiga Kim había sido mi compañera en el internado desde que entré. Era como una hermana, una parte de mí, pero tuvo que abandonar el colegio cuando su madre falleció en un accidente de tráfico. Quiso volver a Roma para apoyar a su padre, y desde entonces solo podíamos comunicarnos los sábados por la mañana, y durante apenas cinco minutos.

Al llegar al vestíbulo, tuve que hacer memoria para recordar que el despacho de mi padre quedaba cerca del comedor. Me encamine hacia allí.

Giancarlo, el mayordomo, me abrió la puerta. Era alto y delgado y sus ojos negros resaltaban impetuosamente por la falta de cabello. Aun así, resultaba atractivo. Me sonrió y extendió su mano, indicándome que pasara. Me acerque a él dando un pequeño salto y lo bese en la mejilla. Entonces me percaté de que en el despacho, además de mi padre, estaban mi tío Noah, Justin Bianchi (1) y su hijo menor, Giriko. Mi sonrisa se congelo en cuanto descubrí a este último observándome de arriba a abajo con aquella mirada tan… perversa. Siempre me había gustado que me miraran, pero no de aquella forma.

Fruncí los labio y le miré, desafiante. Sabía que mis ojos podían actuar como huracán devastador, y que eso ocurría la mayor de las veces.

-Mi pequeña provocadora- sonrió mi padre, con tono falso. – Deberías guardar tus miradas para quien las merezca- No le importo desacreditar a parte de sus invitados. Resoplé. - ¿deseas algo, querida?-

-Sí, verás, he quedado con Kim y…

\- Y necesitas dinero- me cortó, a la vez que echaba mano a un cajo y sacaba una cartera negra de piel. Cogió una tarjeta y la soltó en el filo de la mesa. –Toma- dijo, orgulloso del gesto.

\- ¿Me das una tarjeta de crédito?- pregunte enarcando una ceja.

Solo él y Dios sabían cuánto dinero podía haber en aquel trozo de plástico. Mis ojos se iluminaron. Esperaba mucho menos.

-¿No debería de fiarme?- preguntó, soberbio.

-No he dicho eso.- susurré –Pero, si fuera tú, dudaría. Es peligroso entregarle algo así a una adolescente.

Se recostó sobre el asiento y cruzo los dedos sin dejar de observarme. Después desvió su mirada hacia Giriko, que estaba apoyado en el mini bar, ensayando una pose muy varonil. Me resultó sugerente, a la vez que provocador.

Giriko era alto, cerca del metro noventa, y podía presumir de un cuerpo bien marcado y corpulento. Su cabello de un castaño intenso, hacia resaltar los ojos más azules que yo hubiera visto jamás, como zafiros incrustados en una cara de porcelana. Era guapo, pero tenía una belleza desconcertante, de aquellas que no muestran quien eres en realidad. No era sincero y ambos lo sabíamos.

-Tu madre puede llegar a ser más peligrosa y no es una adolescente. Además, me temo que es muy difícil que gastes todo el saldo de esa tarjeta en unas horas. –Todos sonrieron ante el comentario bravucón de mi padre.

-No deberías tentarme.- Cogí la tarjeta mirando de soslayo a Giriko que frunció los labios al fijarse en las curvas de mis cadera. –Se me ocurren un millón de formas de reventarme todo el dinero, papá- Yo también sabía exhibir mi prepotencia. Mi tío Noah sonrió –Podría necesitar, no sé… ¿un coche? Si, un Audi R8 estaría bien. A ser posible, Rojo.

Me pasé un dedo por los labios al pensar en ello. No era una mala idea aparecer en el grandioso jardín de mi casa con un vehiculo de esas características.

-Buen gusto, Maka- murmuro Justin.

-Gracias.

-Vuelve a las doce- gruñó mi padre –Y cuidado con lo que compras. No me gusta que seas tan… - Frunció el ceño buscando el mejor adjetivo. –Provocativa.

-¿Te molesta que provoque?- Le pregunte con un tono irritado.

-Me molesta que te guste provocar.

-A mí me gusta.- Intervino Giriko guiñándome un ojo

Fingí una sonrisa. Él supo apreciarla y soltó una carcajada.

-Intentaré ser buena, pero no te aseguro nada. Sabes que me resulta muy difícil. _Ciao_

Salí de allí antes de que mi padre pudiera recriminarme, y sabiendo que Giriko me contemplaba con dese. Miré la tarjeta y la presione contra mi pecho sonriente. Dinero ilimitado, genial.

* * *

 _Bueno..._

 _(1) Como la historia original es sobre familias italianas, quise respetar los apellidos. por si a alguien se le ocurre decir algo como Hey! te equivocaste en Justin Law asi que pues lo unico que cambiare de los personajes seran los nombres_

 _btw.. ya falta muy poquito para que salga Soul! eso seria el proximo capitulo claro ;)_

 _gracias a la gente que aunque no deja un review, agrega la historia a fav's (pero aca entre nos... tengan tantita decencia de dejarme aunque sea una pequña opinion) jajaja y tambien muchas gracias a los que dejan uno :*_

 _Pueden encontrarme en feisbuck JAJA como Yacqie Meza (soy la rubia de la foto por cierto)_

 _nos vemos muy pronto! saludos a todos :)_


	3. Chapter 1 plus

**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenece, son del grandísimo Atsushi Ohkubo. Al igual que Bajo el Cielo Purpura de Roma o mejor conocido como Mirame y Dispara de Alessandra Neymar.**

 **Esta fue una idea que rondaba mi cabeza al terminar de leer la trilogía de Alessandra Neymar, puede que tal vez se encuentren con algunos personajes que tienen un poco de Ooc. Btw… lo quise adaptar porque es una historia con una grandísima trama que te atrapa por completo.**

 _hola!  
_

 _perdon por la tardanza jaja pero pues fueron examenes finales, muchas fiestas y pocas vacaciones :( asi que es por eso que no he tenido tiempo de actualizar, esta un poco corto pero, esto seria como lo que faltaba del capitulo 1... el segundo lo subire en unas horas, puesto que habia prometido anteriormente que Soul saldria la proxima que actualizara jajaja soy mala, sorry!_

 _Y ahora es momento de agradecer a: **Neko Baba's, Kurara Matsumoto, Inku majo...** y a los guest que tambien postearon! ah! y por supuesto a los que agregaron a fav esta historia:)! _

_Antes de que empiezen a leer, los invito a que tambien se pasen por mi nueva historia llamada "Memories" necesito su opinion, para que poco a poco pueda ir mejorando, se los agradeceria mucho :*_

 _-sin retrasarlos más, disfruten la lectura-_

* * *

Tan entusiasmada iba hacia la puerta que no vi que alguien se cruzaba en mi camino. Chocamos bruscamente en el vestíbulo. Al separarnos vi como mi hermana me miraba ceñuda. El clon de mi madre tenía los labios preparados para soltar algún insulto, mientras yo activaba todos mis reflejos para esquivar su aliento, que me podía impregnar de aroma a vodka y anular mi perfume de Paco Rabanne.

-¿Qué coño estas haciendo, imbécil? ¿Es que en el jodido internado no te enseñaron a caminar mirando hacia delante?- su media melena grisácea se agitó crispada.

Supe que había bebido más de una copa porque empezaba a vomitar tacos cuando sobrepasaba la tercera.

-Hola, Eruka.- repuse con desdén.

-Te he hecho una pregunta.

-No me parece trascendental responder. Sabes de sobra que se caminar. Lo que deberías preguntarte es si tú puedes hacerlo.

Estampó sus manos contra mi pecho empujándome hacia una de las columnas de las escaleras. Retiré sus brazos con rapidez

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿necesitas joder a alguien porque no te queda nada de beber?

-¡Serás zorra!

Puestas a discutir, que mas daba soltar alguno que otro trapo sucio. Estaba claro que nada podía solucionar la poca empatía que había entre las dos.

-Supongo que es lo que Free te dice cuando estáis en la cama- le espeté, sin pensar.

Su cara pálida se tensó al escuchar el nombre de su amate que curiosamente era nuestro primo materno. Apretó los labios con fuerza y levantó la mano con intención de darme una bofetada.

-¿piensas pegarme?- pregunté expectante.

-Pienso que te haría falta una zurra, niñata. ¿porqué no te has quedado en Viena?- dijo Eruka intentando hacerme daño. No sabía que me daba absolutamente igual lo que pensara.

-Pregúntaselo a papá- me encogí de hombros y di por zanjada la conversación.

-Volverás allí, lo sé, me encargare de ello.- añadió, sin saber que tras ella aguardaba Stein, su esposo, y sin duda la mejor persona que había en aquella casa.

-¡Eruka! No te comportes como si fueras una niña ¿Quieres?-frunció los labios guardando sus manos en el pantalón.

-Vete a la mierda, cariño- Y desapareció.

-Como siempre cielo.- murmuró

Se giró hacia mí intentando que yo no percibiera su repentino malestar. Le cogí el brazo y le regale una sonrisa. No podía soportar verle triste por culpa de mi hermana, sobretodo sabiendo lo maravillosamente bien que la trataba. Cuando era pequeña yo soñaba con encontrar un hombre como él… y todavía seguía anhelando.

-Siempre oportuno, cuñado- sonreí, pensando en que si me llevaba hasta la Piazza Nova, Stein dejaría de pensar en la relación de mierda que tenía con Eruka.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- preguntó resignado, pero sonriente. –Voy a empezar a pensar que solo me quieres por interés- bromeó al ver como arqueaba la ceja.

-Bueno, aun soy menor de edad y no puedo coger tu coche, aunque sé conducir.- No se lo podía decir, pero aprendí una noche que nos escapábamos del internado para ir a la capital. Aquel mismo día besé por primera vez a un chico. –Te multarían y yo iría al centro de menores por ser una delincuente adolescente…- Fingí preocupación mientras observaba su rostro perspicaz.

-Y una descarada exagerada.- me despeinó

-¡Eh! Que estoy recién peinada- protesté.

-¿A donde vas?

-Bueno he quedado con una amiga. ¿recuerdas a Kim?- No me di cuenta de que ya estábamos abriendo la puerta. Dejó que yo pasara primero.

-¿Kim Bruni? (1) ¿la hija de Emiliano?

-¡Sí!, la misma- di una palmada.

Emiliano Bruni era el dueño de una de las compañías aéreas mas importantes del país.

-Tengo muchas ganas de verla. Ya sabes, hablaremos de ropa, de chicos y de cómo es Shibusen. Ella también va a ese colegio, así que no me costará adaptarme.

-Me parece estupendo. Aunque ¿realmente crees que te costará adaptarte?- Me preguntó entrando en su coche. -No.- sonreí mientras me ponía el cinturón. -¿Cuándo te has comprado este coche? ¡Es una pasada!

Era un Bentley Continental GT-S negro, y si por fuera era espectacular, por dentro era alucinante. Entraban ganas de quedarse a vivir allí.

-Hace dos meses- dijo orgulloso

-No sabia que ganaras tanto siendo jefe de la policía criminalista, Stein.

-Es que… Quizá no soy solo criminalista…- Su mirada tenía un matiz extraño.

* * *

 _El proximo capitulo estara en unas horitas asi que no se angustien! :)  
_

 _felices fiestas atrasadas btw! soy mala para felicitar jajaja pero deseo de todo corazón que todas sus metas y propositos se les cumplan, que tengan mucha salud y felicidad infinita! recuerden no hay problema que no se solucione :))_


	4. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenece, son del grandísimo Atsushi Ohkubo. Al igual que Bajo el Cielo Purpura de Roma o mejor conocido como Mirame y Dispara de Alessandra Neymar.**

 **Esta fue una idea que rondaba mi cabeza al terminar de leer la trilogía de Alessandra Neymar, puede que tal vez se encuentren con algunos personajes que tienen un poco de Ooc. Btw… lo quise adaptar porque es una historia con una grandísima trama que te atrapa por completo.**

 _Hola de nuevo!_

 _por los que preguntaban cuando apareceria Soul... pues aqui lo tienen, que miren que me ha costado jajaja :v_

 _ya saben cualquier duda que tengan respecto al capitulo no duden en mandar un review y contestare con mucho gusto!_

 _-Disfruten la lectura-_

 _:)_

* * *

 _SOUL_

Descubrí las finas y morenas piernas de Mía apoyadas en una de las columnas que flanquean la entrada de mi edificio, cuando mi primo y yo salimos del garaje. Kid me lanzó una mirada burlona de lo más significativa. Minutos antes habíamos discutido sobre las posibilidades que tenía de encontrarme con Mía. Kid barajaba dos opciones; la primera era que podía ser que apareciera por casualidad o, al menos, eso me haría creer; la segunda, que se presentara en casa de improvisto con un modelito de infarto y dispuesta a cualquier cosa. Yo no esperaba ninguna de las dos y Kid se decantaba por la segunda opción. Llevaba razón.

Ahí estaba Mía, dejando que sus caderas se dibujaran provocativas bajo una corta falda azul y observándome, expectante a mi reacción que no fue otra que mirarla de arriba abajo.

Tenia que admitir que estaba increíble, y que aquellas piernas no eran aptas para cardiacos, pero sabia que todas esas sensaciones un tanto libidinosas se desvanecerían en el momento en que Mía abriese la boca. Le había dicho millones de veces que no la quería, que nuestra relación solo era sexual, y ella parecía aceptarlo gustosa. Me había dicho que era lo único que quería de mí y yo era lo máximo que podía ofrecerle.

Balancee las llaves de mi moto entre mis dedos, observando de soslayo la reacción de mi primo, quien se acercó a su Honda CBR roja, arrancó y dio un pequeño salto al sentarse. Su sonrisa burlona me molestó bastante.

-Te espero en la Piazza de la Marina…

Aceleró directo a mí, esperando que me asustara. Pero yo ni siquiera me moví, aunque aproveché, eso si, para regalarle una sonrisa impertinente. Nos conocíamos muy bien, y sabíamos descifrar cualquier mensaje que enviara nuestro rostro. Era mi primo, pero lo consideraba mi hermano.

-Se bueno, Soul.- se burlo antes de salir del garaje. – Y tú, no seas demasiado dura, Mía.

Desapareció entre la gente que se agolpaba delante de la fontana di Trevi, en esos momentos una bella estampa barroca resaltada por la luz anaranjada que desprendían las luces de la plaza.

Mía me abordó rodeando mi cuello y empujándome contra la pared. Sabía bien como moverse para retenerme y capear mis intentos por apartarla.

-¿Por qué no has contestado mis llamadas?- preguntó besándome el cuello.

-No sabia que tuviera que hacerlo – dije bruscamente mientras ella metía las manos bajo mi jersey para acariciar mi vientre- . –Mía tengo que irme. Me están esperando.

-Ahora estas conmigo- susurró rozando mi oreja con su lengua.

Se aferró con más fuerza a mi cuello y no pude evitar apretarla entre mis brazos, ansioso. Mía sabia que me descontrolaba con facilidad y supo provocar esa situación para no dejarme escapar.

Recorrimos enganchados cada rincón del garaje hasta que llegamos al vestíbulo del edificio Evans. Ella conocía bien el lugar y sabia por donde guiarme; afortunadamente tuve tiempo de ver que sus intenciones eran subir a mi habitación y pude impedirlo entrando en la sala del primer piso.

La senté sobre la mesa y me quité el jersey sin dejar de besarla. Acaricie sus muslos mientras su respiración desbocada recorría mi cuello. Mía clavaba suavemente sus uñas en mi espalda atrayéndome, aun más, hasta ella. Mis besos se alejaron de sus labios, los deslice por su cuello, por su clavícula… y por su vientre antes de volver a subir; sabia que aquello la volvería loca. Efectivamente, soltó un ligero gemido, y yo sonreí levemente escondiéndome tras su ondulado cabello rojo.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? – preguntó buscando mi boca.

-¿Acaso no es lo que deseas?

Aquel suave e intrigante susurro termino de excitarla. Tiró de su camisa y tomó mis manos para llevárselas a su pecho. Volví a versarla una vez más mientras me deshacía de su falda.

Ni la amaba ni quería nada serio con ella – en realidad, no quería nada serio con nadie- , pero eso no me impedía disfrutar de aquel momento.

De repente, la melodía de mi móvil (amazing, de Kanye West) comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Me detuve e intente alejarme de Mía para coger el teléfono, pero ella tiro de mí con furia.

-No es el mejor momento, Soul – masculló, intentando retenerme con las piernas.

Mire la pantalla del móvil con el rabillo del ojo cuando ya dejaba de sonar. Era mi primo.

-Así está mejor. – Aquel beso se entremezclo con una nueva llamada.

Kid insistía, lo que significaba que había problemas. Mi primo no era la típica persona a la que le gustara interrumpir un momento… especial, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Si volvía a llamar significaba complicaciones.

-¡Joder! – clamó Mía empujándome.

En otras circunstancias le habría dicho lo imbécil que era, pero ya me importaba una mierda lo que ella pensara o sintiera. Me preocupaba más lo que me aguardaba tras aquella llamada.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunté directamente nada mas descolgar.

-Franco tiene ganas de pelea.

Sobraban las palabras. Si ese capullo amiguito de Giriko Bianchi y su grupito de niñatos querían pelea habían topado con las personas idóneas para ello.

Me vestí rápidamente y cogí las llaves de mi moto haciendo caso omiso a los insultos que profería la aguda y cabrada voz de Mía detrás de mí. No me importaba que estuviera enfadada; segundos antes, parecía todo lo contrario.

Llegue al garaje y me monté en la moto casi al mismo tiempo que la arrancaba. Mía me dio un ridículo puñetazo en el hombro al ver que no la escuchaba.

-A ver si te enteras, Mía. No eres nadie para controlarme. No te pertenezco y tampoco quiero pertenecerte. No quiero nada contigo. Solo es sexo, ya lo habíamos hablado. No hay sentimientos que me aten a ti, no hay nada entre tu y yo. Así que deja de joderme, ¿quieres? –Encorvé los hombros y le indique la puerta con un suave gesto de la barbilla.

Me miró encolerizada.

-Eres un cabrón –masculló saliendo de allí

-Lo se –murmure como si me lo dijera a mi mismo. Pero Mía lo debió de interpretar como si se tratara de una tentativa de arrepentimiento, porque se dio la vuelta y me miró casi sonriente. Una vez más, se confundía -. Pero no me preocupa que alguien como tú me lo diga.

En cuanto Salí a la Via del Tritone y pude acelerar, el frio impacto, punzante, en mi rostro. Era molesto y me costaba ver el asfalto, pero no disminuí la velocidad. Al contrario, apreté lo diente y aceleré aun más. Si tenía algún problema con los _Carabinieri,_ mas tarde lo solucionarían mi padre o Stein. Ellos eran los dueños de la policía de Roma y nadie cuestionaría la decisión de Silvano Evans, el director general.

Las luces de las farolas formaban una línea recta y brillante que yo iba siguiendo a toda velocidad, aunque con el control suficiente para ver como las miradas de los transeúntes que paseaban por las aceras se quedaban reflejadas en el retrovisor. No dejaba indiferente a nadie, y si no hubiese tenido tanta prisa, me habría recreado en regalarles algún comentario o gesto obsceno.

De repente, las luces comenzaron a distorsionarse formando pequeños destellos. Alcanzando una pequeña caravana de coches que circulaban tranquilos por la avenida y tuve que ralentizar mi marcha para poder esquivarlos. Adelanté a varios vehículos rozando los retrovisores, pero cuando los conductores asomaban sus cabezas por la ventanilla para increparme, sus voces se cortaban en seco al reconocerme.

El semáforo cambio del verde al ámbar y, enseguida, al rojo. La avenida que tenia en frente ya se había llenado de coches que pasaban a toda velocidad, pero no me importó. Aceleré y crucé la calle dejando atrás un alboroto de pitos e insultos.

 _MAKA_

Suspire y retoque el maquillaje de mis ojos con un dedo mientras Stein detenía el coche en doble fila. Me miró sonriente.

-Deja de retocarte, ya sabes que esta estupenda. Estarlo más sería delito, créeme.

Le mire resoplando. Aquellos cumplidos no me los podía hacer una persona con las características de Stein. Terminaría enamorándome de él.

-¿por qué no dejas a mi hermana y te vienes conmigo? –le supliqué

Soltó una carcajada echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Lo he pensado, en serio. Aunque la diferencia de edad…

-Solo tienes veintisiete años, Stein. –le interrumpí sonriente.

-Bien, entonces escapémonos. Ahora mismo. –se inclinó hacia adelante y me beso en la mejilla. –que lo pases bien y se buena con los muchachos.

-No lo creo. –salí del vehículo al tiempo que descubría a un grupo de tres chicos mirándome fijamente.

Eran de mi edad y parecían el típico grupo de hippies que se pasa la tarde fumando maría y bebiendo té con algún aditivo extra.

Decidí divertirme un poco. Cerré la puerta del coche y apoye los codos en ella mientras insinuaba mis piernas. Stein sacudió la cabeza.

-No seas mala. –sonrió

Solté una carcajada mientras agitaba el pelo. La imagen quedó más imponente gracias a una débil ráfaga de viento.

-Será mejor que me marche.

-Si. Si necesitas algo, llámame –me dijo Stein.

-De acuerdo, te quiero.

-Yo también.

Stein se marcho cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Abrí mi bolso aprisa y encontré el número de Kim parpadeando en el centro de la pantalla. Descolgué acelerada.

-Si te dijera que eres la tía más guapa de todo Roma y que me muero de envidia por ese cuerpazo que tienes, ¿me creerías? –su voz sonó jovial, como siempre.

-Sabes que si –repuse utilizando un tono bastante narcisista.

Los chicos seguían observándome.

-¡Bien! ¡sigues siendo la misma creída de siempre! –la escuche detrás de mí.

No me dio tiempo ni a reaccionar cuando ya la tenía presionando mi cuerpo con fuerza. Comenzó a gritar mi nombre y a dar saltos. Varias personas nos miraban sorprendidas, pero no era de extrañar, parecíamos dos histéricas sin pudor alguno.

-¡Maka! –volvió a gritar aferrándose a mi cuello.

-¡Kim! –la abracé, y volví a oler aquel aroma fresco a limón y a jazmín

-Joder, la espera se me ha hecho eterna. ¿Tú sabes lo que me has hecho pasar?

-No hace falta que me lo jures. No veía la hora de verte.

Percibí un extraño cambio de apariencia en ella. Tenia el cabello igual de largo, pero desmontando y con unas suaves mechas pastel sobre su color rosáceo. El flequillo también estaba retocado; se lo había cortado a la altura de las cejas, lo que hacia que sus dulces facciones y sus ojos verdes fueran mas intensos.

-¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo? –pregunte después de examinarla.

Ella se echó a reír inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿no te gusta?

-Te queda genial

-Quería cambiar de imagen, y Hero y Tsubaki me aconsejaron.

-Estás preciosa. Por cierto, ¿Hero y Tsubaki?

-Si, nos están esperando en el Giordana's. Tengo muchas ganas de que los conozcas.

No me di cuenta de que habíamos comenzado a caminar y ya estábamos atravesando la Piazza Navona. Me explico un montón de cosas en los pocos minutos que tardamos en llegar a la cafetería. No dejaba de parlotear sobre todos los amigos que había hecho, sobre los chicos que había conquistado, sobre los problemas con su padre y su nueva novia… Aunque este tema quiso tocarlo bien poco.

-Bien, este es el Giordana's. está genial, seguro que te gusta. –me aseguró Kim en la puerta del local.

El ambiente era de los 80. Suelo de cuadros negros y blancos; barra blanca iluminada, con los bordes redondos y dispensadores de helado de la época; paredes rojas, y sillas forradas de cuero. Daba la impresión de estar en la película _Volver al futuro_. Me fascinó. Del hilo musical surgía _Edge of seventeen_ de Stevie Nicks y no pude evitar cantarla por lo bajo.

Kim me miró y sonrió sorprendida.

-Me gusta esta canción –casi sonó a excusa, pero sonreí

-¿por qué no le metes algo de _swing_ mientras caminas?

-Sabes que lo haré.

Aunque en el local había gente, no me corte a la hora de caminar al ritmo de la melodía. De la mesa del final se levanto un muchacho delgado que vino a mi encuentro, bailando. Kim soltó una carcajada y supe que se trataba de Hero. Iba bien peripuesto. Llevaba el flequillo hacia un lado y el resto de su rubio cabello engominado hacia atrás. Dos pequeños aros adornaban sus orejas y sus labios brillaban de una forma especial, seguramente por el brillo labial.

-¡Maka! –clamó aquel chico, con una voz estridente. -¡Wow, una chica! ¡eres mas guapa que en las fotos! Y créeme, eso es muy difícil, encanto –añadió tocando cada curva de mi cara como si fuese un ciego reconociendo a una persona. –Muy difícil, ¿has pensado en trabajar como modelo?

-Gracias, pero no me va ese rollo.

-Ella es más de números –añadió Kim, sonriente. –concretamente, de ciencias. Quiere estudiar química clínica.

-Vaya, nena, con la cantidad de carreras que hay en medicina, escoges la mas sencilla- dijo, irónicamente, una muchacha. Ella debía de ser Tsubaki.

-¡dios, que lastima! Podría hacer una gran campaña contigo –continuo Hero. Vi enseguida que aquel muchacho no dejaría de hablar -¡Y que ojos! ¿son lentillas?

-No… -sonreí mientras observaba como Hero escudriñaba mis ojos.

-Jamás he visto un verde tan deslumbrante… ¡es increíble!

-Poca gente tiene ese color… -añadió Kim.

La escena no podía ser mas peculiar: la chica que parecía ser Tsubaki y yo observábamos como Hero y Kim conversaban sobre mis ojos.

-Muy poca –prosiguió Hero

-Aunque se de alguien…

-¿Quién?

-Soul –contestó Kim

-¿Qué Soul?

-Nuestro Soul. Soul Evans. Aunque el los tiene rojos, como si fueran rubíes.

-Aquello fue una sorpresa para mí. No esperaba que el hijo pequeño de Silvano Evans entrara en nuestra conversación; mejor dicho, en su conversación.

\- ¡Oh si! Soul Evans. Está tan… -Hero levanto los ojos al techo, soñando con quien sabe que fantasías.

\- Bueno, ya basta… -interrumpió Tsubaki, pestañeando. –Yo soy Tsubaki y si te estas preguntando si Hero es así siempre, la verdad es que si, es así –me dijo mientras me daba un beso. –encantada de conocerte al fin.

\- Ten cuidado, Maka. Tsubaki proviene de los Rottweiler –dijo Hero, bromeando con ella.

\- ¡Cállate! –le propino un empujón.

Tsubaki llevaba el cabello, de color negro azabache, cortado justo sobre los hombros. Su largo flequillo dejaba entrever unos ojos aguamarina que me deslumbraron. Me encantaba su estilo. Vestía de una forma más urbana, aunque resultaba sensual y femenino. Se le notaba una personalidad fuerte y resolutiva, con seguridad en si misma…, sin duda una anomalía entre los adolescentes. Su tono de voz, tan cálido, me tranquilizaba.

-Bueno, Maka, ¿has probado los helados del Giordana's? –pregunto Tsubaki aferrándose a su bufanda de lana malva.

-Esperaba hacerlo ahora mismo.

 _SOUL_

Vi la Piazza de la Marina en cuanto di la última curva. La pelea ya había comenzado… con más gente de la que esperaba. El grupito de Franco y sus muñequitas había venido acompañado de más acólitos. Nos doblaban en número.

Unas ancianas que pasaban por allí salieron escopeteadas al ver aquel espectáculo de patadas y puñetazos. Me dio tiempo a ver que una de ellas se disponía a telefonear; pronto tendríamos la visita de los Carabinieri.

Detuve mi Yamaha YZF R1 negra hincando la rueda delantera en el asfalto de una forma un tanto agresiva. Soltó un chirrido que vino acompañado de una débil humareda blanca, que no me impidió ver como uno de los gemelos Carusso, Stefano, sujetaba los brazos de Kid mientras franco le daba un golpe en el estomago. Mi amigo Black Star tenía la cabeza de Claudio bien aferrada entre su brazo y las costillas y no dejaba de darle puñetazos. Otro muchacho salto sobre el, pero Black se zafó rápidamente sacudiendo los hombros. Nadie quería pelearse con Black Star. Era un tipo de metro noventa, grande y muy fuerte. Costaba adivinar que tuviera dieciocho años.

Francesco, el otro gemelo, y otros dos niñatos más intentaban retener a Killik. Este sonreía mientras los esquivaba. Killik era pequeño y muy escurridizo, así que en una pelea lo único que podías hacer era correr tras el.

Sin embargo, lo que más me molestó, fue ver que un muchacho, rezagado del meollo, grababa la pelea desde su móvil.

Apreté los labios mientras me bajaba de la moto tirándola a un lado. Solo llevaba unas semanas con ella, pero no era la primera vez que rompía algo. Que mas daba, podría comprarme otra cuando quisiera.

Me lancé sobre el muchacho, que no me había visto llegar. Le arranque el móvil y, con el, le di un puñetazo en la cara. El aparato se hizo trizas entre mis dedos. Cayó al suelo fulminado; uno menos.

Ahora Franco era mi objetivo y fui a por el con decisión. Levante la pierna y la lance contra su pecho con tal fuerza que lo tire al suelo. Al caer, pude oír un pequeño gemido. No deje que se levantara, salte sobre el y le di un puñetazo que impacto en la mandíbula. Su cabeza reboto contra el suelo, y el labio y la nariz comenzaron a sangrarle. Aun así, saco fuerzas de donde no las tenía para revolverse y empujarme. Caí y se coloco sobre mi. Kid desvió el golpe que iba a darme con una patada. Aquel simple gesto hizo que yo volviera a darle otro puñetazo. Lo que no esperaba era que Claudio se zafara de los brazos de Black y me diera una patada en la ceja.

Noté como la sangre se deslizaba por mi cara, pero eso no impidió que me lanzara sobre él, le di un puñetazo en el estomago y comencé a pegarle en la cara mientras gritaba.

De repente, se oyeron las sirenas de la policía acercándose. La jodida llamada de las viejas había sido muy efectiva. Era el momento de salir cagando leches, pero no podría hacerlo en la moto porque venían por esa dirección.

Kid tiró de mí con fuerza y me puso en pie.

-¡Vamos, tenemos que irnos, Soul! –gritó Black Star comenzando a correr

Killik le siguió y, tras ellos, los gemelos y el muchacho del mocil, que iba sangrando.

-¡Soul! –chillo Kid.

Franco, ya de lejos, me observaba con una sonrisa fanfarrona y mirada interrogante. Sabia que ahí no terminaba la cosa. Se había atrevido a tocar a mi primo y a mis amigos, y eso no lo podía consentir. Me encargaría de el en cuanto se volviera a cruzar en mi camino.

-¡Estas muerto, hijo de puta! – clame antes de sentir como Kid me obligaba a correr.

Un coche de los Carabinieri apareció cortándonos el paso justo cuando íbamos a cruzar la calle. Rebote contra el y me impulse hacia delante saltando sobre el capó. Retome velocidad y deje al policía saliendo del coche. Kid retrocedió y se perdió entre los arboles. Por suerte, la atención no estaba puesta en él… sino en mí.

* * *

¿Review? :)


	5. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenece, son del grandísimo Atsushi Ohkubo. Al igual que Bajo el Cielo Purpura de Roma o mejor conocido como Mirame y Dispara de Alessandra Neymar.**

 **Esta fue una idea que rondaba mi cabeza al terminar de leer la trilogía de Alessandra Neymar, puede que tal vez se encuentren con algunos personajes que tienen un poco de Ooc. Btw… lo quise adaptar porque es una historia con una grandísima trama que te atrapa por completo.**

 _Hola de nuevo!_

 _gracias por los reviews! por seguir agregando y tambien por estar siguiendo esta historia..._

 _hoy no ando muy platicadora... Asi que sin mas..._

 _disfruten la lectura_

 _:)_

* * *

2

Maka

-A vialle delle Magnolie, en el distrito Death City, lo más rápido posible por favor. –dije sabiendo que llegaría con retraso. Solo faltaban diez minutos para las doce.

Coger un taxi en el Corso del Renascimiento me llevó quince minutos. Y cuando lo logré, me topé con un vehículo que parecía rodar de puro milagro. Al tomar asiento, me clave las bolitas de tela del asiento. La voz de una cantante con problemas de garganta surgía de la radio. –Me llevo unos segundos reconocer que se trataba de música árabe- . Un olor a kebab rancio cubría todo el interior.

-Dios tendré que volver a ducharme en cuanto llegue –masculle al descubrir que estaba todo lleno de grasa. –Dígame ¿ha pensado en lavar este trasto?

El hombre sonrió y acelero de golpe, haciendo que me pegara contra el asiento delantero. Lo hizo a propósito. Pero no me molesto, es más, sonreí.

-Señorita, se hace lo que se puede.

-Si usted lo dice.

Para ser medianoche el tráfico era insufrible. Tan solo tres calles nos habían llevado más de diez minutos que tenia de límite. Y ahora nos encontrábamos en otro atasco en la Via del Corso.

-¿Está usted seguro de que este era el camino más corto?

-En Roma no hay atajos, señorita. Debería saberlo.

-Ya, claro. Usted esta buscando propina –resople mientras él sonreía.

-Claro, tengo que mantener a mis tres esposas

Le mire con ojos abiertos de par en par

-Esta usted bromeando ¿verdad?

Mi comentario le hizo más gracia.

-Solo bromeaba. –negó con la mano

-En fin, si acepta tarjeta podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Siempre y cuando no lleguemos más tarde de las doce y cuarto. De lo contrario se encontraría con un cadáver. –le dije tan dramáticamente como pude.

-Dijo distrito Death City ¿Dónde exactamente?

-En la mansión Carusso Di Gorgone.

El taxista abrió la boca ligeramente. El distrito Death city era uno de los mas exclusivos en Roma, allí habitaban las familias mas adineradas e importantes del país.

Después me observo por el retrovisor. Sin duda, no esperaba que viviera allí.

-¿y que hace cogiendo un taxi? –preguntó avanzando unos metros y volviéndose a detener.

Por suerte ya estábamos en la Piazza del Popolo.

-Quiero independencia…

De repente su puerta se abrió y un muchacho arrancó al taxista del asiento de un tirón. Solté un chillido al verle rodar por el suelo mientras se quejaba y maldecía. El muchacho se subió al coche, cerro la puerta y comenzó a maniobrar de una forma tan experta como brusca. No me dio tiempo de verle la cara, porque caí entre los asiento cuando dio un giro violento, pero si pude escuchar como chocábamos con vario carros.

Me incorpore sin dejar de gritar.

 _Que no sea un secuestro. Que no sea un secuestro_ Me iba diciendo a mi misma para tranquilizarme.

Volvió a virar rápido para entrar en la Piazza de Popolo sin el menor temor de atropellar a algún peatón. Dios, iba a morir, seguro.

Le miré, era joven. De mi edad más o menos.

-¡Me cago en la puta! ¡¿Cómo coño se apaga este trasto?! –gritó sofocado, intentando apagar la radio.

Será gilipollas.

Soltó el volante y se puso a darle golpes con el puño y con la pierna como si se le fuera la vida en ello. La música fue sustituida por las sirenas de la policía. Venían detrás de nosotros.

-Maldita mierda de coche ¿Por qué coño no he cogido el Fiat? –gritó, a la vez que se percataba por fin que tenia compañía detrás de el -¡Joder!

Aproveche para atacar y me lance sobre el dándole patadas

-¡No me secuestres, capullo! ¡Déjame bajar! –chille con fuerza mientras esquivaba mis golpes.

-¡¿Quieres estarte quieta?! ¡Estas delirando!

El coche se desvió de repente y chocamos contra un muro. Salí despedida hacia delante y me golpee la cabeza y los hombros contra el salpicadero. Los cristales cayeron sobre mí, pero enseguida percibí como el chico me cubría. De milagro, no sufrí ningún corte.

Lo empuje y me arrastre hasta la puerta con el cuerpo dolorido. Me lance al suelo y caí en un charco justo después de que otro sujeto se tropezara con mis piernas ¿de donde había salido este?

-¿vienes a por más Franco? –dijo mi presunto secuestrador.

-Me subestimas

El tal Franco se lanzo a por el otro muchacho y comenzaron a pegarse prácticamente sobre mí. Intente escapar, pero cayeron al suelo y Franco me dio un puñetazo en el hombro

-Quita de aquí, joder –me espeto.

Le di una patada justo cuando un policía me sujetaba por la espalda y me arrastraba fuera de allí. El acero caliente del capó fue lo que sentí en mi cara mientras unas esposas me inmovilizaban las muñecas.

Estaba detenida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Soul

Franco logro escapar mientras detenían a la chica. Quise ir tras el, pero ya me habían cazado. Me empujaron contra la pared y me pusieron las esposas.

-Soul ¿Cuándo aprenderás? –se mofo uno de los guardias

-Tú no podrás ver ese día porque estarás de guardia de seguridad en un centro comercial.

Me encargaría de ello en cuanto pudiera.

-Que gracioso. –hizo una mueca antes de empujarme hacia el coche. –vamos que esta noche dormirás en el calabozo.

La muchacha no dejaba de gritar y se resistía a entrar en el vehículo. Esta toda desaliñada, pero aun así exhibía un cuerpo increíble… y bastante ágil. Coloco una pierna en la puerta y empujo hacia atrás provocando que dos policías tuvieran que reducirla. Finalmente entro y comenzó a dar patadas a los asientos. Sonreí.

-Señorita, cálmese o tendrá problemas.

-¡ya los tengo! ¡Le juro que se arrepentirán de esto! –les gritaba, y yo opinaba lo mismo. –Yo solo iba hacia mi casa cuando este gilipollas –dijo señalándome con la cabeza. Alce una ceja, incrédulo –sacó al taxista del coche y comenzó a conducir como un loco.

-Todo eso podrá contarlo en comisaría.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡oh, Dios mío! –dejo de hablar y se desplomo en el asiento.

Por fin pude observarla con tranquilidad. Era increíblemente guapa; su piel pálida y tersa, labios carnosos, nariz perfecta y unos ojos verdes deslumbrante. Casi iluminaban la penumbra del vehículo. Tenía el cabello muy largo y liso, de un rubio cenizo más claro que oscuro. Del cuerpo no pude ver mucho, pero apuntaba maneras.

-¿Qué coño estas mirando, imbécil? –me pregunto clavando aquellos ojazos en los míos. Jamás había visto una belleza igual.

-¡Eh, tranquila! Deberías relajar el labio… mira, se hace así. –comencé a mover la boca lentamente.

-Serás… -se lanzo a por mi

Poco podía hacer con las manos detrás de la espalda, pero un mordisco podía hacer daño.

-Giorgio, esta chica intenta matarme –le dije a uno de los policías en tono jocoso.

-Si lo consigue, le estaré eternamente agradecido.

-¡Ha! Que gracioso. –la empuje con un hombro. -¿a que comisaria vamos?

Giorgio me miro con cara de pocos amigos mientras la muchacha me enviaba miradas asesinas.

-Ya lo sabes.

-No, no lo recuerdo –ahora me tocaba mofarme a mí. Sabía exactamente donde nos dirigíamos.

-A Trevi, ahora cállate –le gruño el policía.

Trevi, perfecto. En una hora estaría en la calle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Maka

Mi compañera de celda se sentó justo a mi lado y me observo con… ¿avidez? Rezaba para que Stein llegara cuanto antes. Ya le había llamado y me había dicho que no tardaría. La verdad es que parecía bastante tranquilo, como si ya supiera lo que había ocurrido. Al niñato chulo se lo habían llevado a otra celda, así que no sabia si había hecho su llamada ni si le dejarían salir pronto. Esperaba que no, y que se pudriera allí dentro.

Aquella mujer tan desagradable comenzó a invadir mi espacio vital abalanzándose sobre mí lentamente

-¿no seria mejor que habláramos un rato? Tú y yo podemos ser amigas.

No, no seriamos amigas nunca.

Su boca dibujo algo parecido a una sonrisa. De repente, estampo su nariz en mi mejilla e inhalo mi aroma ruidosamente. Me quede quieta, con los ojos como platos y sin saber que hacer.

-Maka Carusso Di Gorgone –llamó justo en ese momento el policía que respondía al nombre de Giorgio.

Me levante ipso facto y me lance a los barrotes entre los que ya veía la tranquilizadora figura de Stein.

-¡gracias al cielo! – exclame antes de que la puerta se abriera –Quita de en medio. –empuje al policía que me franqueaba la puerta y me tire al cuello de Stein.

Sus brazos me rodearon suavemente, apretándome contra su cuerpo. Su calor me calmo… pero solo unos segundos. Cuando volví en mi, me aparte de el y comencé a despotricar.

-Mi primera noche en Roma y acabo aquí por culpa de un capullo que esta loco. Créeme Stein, temí por mi vida. Deberían encerrarlo en un manicomio. Comenzó a pegarse con otro tío y me aplastaron. Y minutos antes nos estrellamos contra un muro. ¡Mira mi ropa!

Extrañamente, Stein parecía divertido. Me cogió de los hombros y me obligo a mirarle.

-Cálmate, Maka, mi amor. No hay de que preocuparse.

-¿Qué no hay de que preocuparse? ¡mi padre me matara!

-Asura cree que duermes en casa de Kim. Ya esta todo listo, ella te espera en su casa.

Volví a abrazarle.

-Eres mi ángel.

En ese momento, la reclusa estiro el brazo, cogió un mechón de mi cabello y comenzó a olisquearlo entre los barrotes. Giorgio la alejo y a Stein se le dibujo una sonrisa al ver mi cara de terror.

-Quieta, Rosa –dijo el policía

-Sácame de aquí ahora mismo –murmure con voz ahogada.

-Tengo que quedarme, fuera te espera un coche que te llevara a casa de los De Rossí.

Me beso en la frente y me aleje de el a toda prisa sintiendo como su mano se separaba de la mía cuando nuestros brazos ya no podían estirarse mas.

* * *

Well, lo he terminado de transcribir casi a la 1:00 am y entro a la universidad a las 7:00 am, ¿dudas? ¿comentarios? alimentenme con reviews, son gratis y a todos nos hacen felices jajajaja


	6. Chapter 3 plus

**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenece, son del grandísimo Atsushi Ohkubo. Al igual que Bajo el Cielo Purpura de Roma o mejor conocido como Mirame y Dispara de Alessandra Neymar.**

 **Esta fue una idea que rondaba mi cabeza al terminar de leer la trilogía de Alessandra Neymar, puede que tal vez se encuentren con algunos personajes que tienen un poco de Ooc. Btw… lo quise adaptar porque es una historia con una grandísima trama que te atrapa por completo.**

 _Todavía respiro :v_

 _disfruten la lectura._

* * *

 _ **Soul**._

 **U** sher sonaba con la canción _Trading Places_ mientras me acomodaba en el Bentley de Stein. Ya sabía que Kid, Black Star y Killik estaban a salvo en mi casa, y que mi padre esperaba a que llegara. Me aguardaba una buena bronca y, en realidad, con motivos. Era la cuarta vez que visitaba los calabozos de la comisaria de Trevi en lo que iba del año. Y tan solo habían pasado ocho días desde la Nochevieja.

-¿Sabes a quién has arrastrado contigo a la comisaria? -me preguntó Stein aparentando seriedad, pero conteniendo una sonrisa.

Stein sabía el motivo de mi detención y opinaba que debía haber sido más duro con Franco.

-A una tía que estaba buenísima -recordé sus largas piernas. -En serio, Stein, si la hubieses visto, hasta tú te hubieses quedado alucinando.

Soltó una carcajada.

-Ya veo. En realidad, sí, era muy guapa.

\- ¿Pudiste verla? -Pregunté extrañado.

\- La saqué del calabozo, Soul.

\- ¿Cómo? -Ahora estaba todavía más perdido.

Detuvo el coche frente al garaje del edifico Evans. Cogió un pequeño mando, lo saco por la ventanilla y pulso el botón. La puerta comenzó a elevarse y Stein aprovecho para mirarme.

-Esa "Tía" que estaba buenísima era Maka Carusso.

Si esperaba sorprenderme, lo consiguió. Le mire boquiabierto y con los ojos desencajados. Joder, si Asura se enterase de que su hija pequeña había estado en el calabozo por mi culpa, me mataría.

 _"con la de coches que había en la Vía del Corso, y tuve que coger el taxi que llevaba a Maka"_ pensé.

\- ¿Lo sabe Asura? -pregunté temeroso.

\- No, pero lo sabe Shinigami.

-¡Es increíble, Soul! Sabes que no puedes ir por ahí pegándote con el grupito Franco. No dejas de estar en boca de todos y eso nos traerá problemas –Dijo mi padre, alterado pero intentando no gritar para no despertar a mi madre y a mis hermanos mayores-. Encima, has metido a Maka Carusso de por medio. ¿Sabes que hará la prensa si se entera? ¡Jesús!

Sentado en un sillón, observaba cómo mi padre caminaba de un lado a otro fumando sin parar.

-Lo siento, tío Shinigami. No volverá a ocurrir –Dijo Kid poniendo cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

-Tú a callar, ya te hemos calado –dijo su padre, mi tío Eibon. –Y vosotros… -Miró a Black Star y a Killik. – ¿Le disteis duro? –Les guiñó un ojo.

Todos nos miramos algo confundidos, pero terminamos riendo.

Estuvimos cerca de una hora comentando la pelea. Incluso Killik la representó en el centro del salón. Lo que comenzó como una reprimenda, terminó como una reunión de colegas que se explican unos a otros sus batallitas.

Sin embargo, durante todo ese tiempo mi mente no estaba en aquel salón, sino en una chica de deslumbrantes ojos verdes.

* * *

 ** _Maka_**

 **E** l lunes a primera hora me reuní con Kim, Tsubaki y Hero en la entrada del Shibusen. En ese colegio iba a cursar el último curso de enseñanza media antes de ir a la universidad. Me sorprendió que el edificio fuera tan grande. Incluso tenía aparcamiento.

Como bien planeó Stein, mi padre no se había enterado de nada de lo que ocurrió el sábado, así que pude pasar el resto del fin de semana con Kim y sus amigos dando largos paseos por la ciudad y gastando dinero con la tarjeta. Por supuesto, fuimos caminando a todas partes. No podía arriesgarme a tener otro tropiezo. Estaba segura de que pasaría un tiempo hasta que volviera a coger un taxi.

Cuando se lo expliqué a mis amigos, se partieron de risa. No entendí por qué les hizo tanta gracia, la verdad.

Entré en la secretaria. Por su decoración, parecía que estabas en la consulta de un médico de pago; sillones oscuros flanqueando una mesa de cristal con un bonito jarrón con flores rojas. No me extrañaría que esos colores estuvieran pensados para que combinaran con nuestros uniformes. La pared estaba llena de cuadros de alumnos ya graduados y artículos de periódico.

El Shibusen era la mejor institución educativa de Roma y sus becas eran muy sonadas. Había una lista de espera de casi dos años para poder entrar. Algunos, como mi padre, se la saltaban utilizando las influencias.

Contemplé mi imagen ataviada con el uniforme en un espejo que colgaba en la pared del fondo. La falda de pliegues roja con los típicos cuadrados en amarillo y negro dejaba al descubierto mis rodillas, algo que en mi antiguo uniforme era impensable. De hecho, aquel conjunto era totalmente diferente al del internado. Era atrevido, incluso sexy, y muy rojo. La camisa blanca se ceñía a la cintura, lo que ayudaba a marcar la figura. El polo rojo era algo más holgado y clásico, con el nombre y el escudo del instituto bordado en hilo dorado, como una imagen típica de la realeza. Aquel jersey era optativo llevarlo, pero a mi madre no le parecía bien que prescindiera de él. Lo más discreto; por así decirlo, era la corbata y las medias que ocultaban parte de mis rodillas y casi se unían a la falda. Después estaban los zapatos, que llevaban algo de tacón siguiendo las normas imperantes. Por supuesto, yo me puse unos más altos.

Me acerqué al mostrador, donde una secretaria mordisqueaba un bolígrafo entre sorbo y sorbo de su café.

-Buenos días, soy Maka Carusso di Gorgone.

La secretaria se levantó sonriente y se puso a rebuscar mi matricula en los archivos ordenados alfabéticamente que había tras ella. Extrajo mi carpeta, la abrió y cogió un folio que no tardo en sellar y firmar.

-Bien, estás en ciencias ¿Verdad? –Dijo mientras se quitaba el bolígrafo de su boca.

-Así es.

-Tu clase es cuarto D. Aquí tienes el horario. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, no se preocupe. Tengo amigas que van a la misma clase. –Desvié la mirada hacia la puerta. Me saludaron de forma escandalosa desde fuera.

-Genial. Una chica sociable, me alegro –añadió, entregándome el horario. –Bueno, pues que tengas un buen día de clase, Maka.

-Muchas gracias.

-Si necesitas algo, aquí estaré. Por cierto me llamo Antonieta.

-Estupendo Antonieta. Buenos días. –Salí de la secretaría mirándome el horario.

Compartiría clase con Tsubaki.

-Bueno, ¿Cuál es tu clase? –Preguntó Hero, expectante, en cuanto abrí la puerta de cristal.

-Cuarto D.

Kim resopló algo decepcionada.

-En fin, nos veremos a la hora del recreo. Mi clase está en el otro extremo del pasillo. La comparto con tu querida prima.

-¡Y conmigo! Que no se te olvide –añadió Hero.

-¿Quién es tu prima? –preguntó, curiosa, Tsubaki.

-Chrona Carusso.

-¡Joder!

En ese momento, Kim miró por encima de mi hombro. Su cara reflejaba entre fascinación y aturdimiento. Jamás la había visto así.

Un muchacho moreno con ojos de color ámbar se acercó y la saludo fríamente. Curiosamente su mirada, me recordó muchísimo al loco del taxi. Debía de estar obsesionada.

-Hola Kid. No me has llamado en todo el fin de semana –Dijo Kim dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Sin duda, aquel debí de ser el chico del que tanto me había hablado. No terminaban de ser novios, pero ella tenía interés. Más del que él sugería; parecía aburrido.

El tal Kid me miró y sonrió, pasando de responder a Kim.

-Hola, Maka –Dijo arrastrando mi nombre. Sonó sexy.

-¿Y tú eres? –Pregunté incrédula.

¿De qué me conocía?

Kim me lanzó una mirada asesina. Estaba molesta, lo sabía.

Kid se acercó hasta mí y me dio dos besos.

-Kid Evans. Si haces memoria, te acordarás de mí –Sonrió. –Yo y mi primo solíamos enterrarte en la arena cuando veraneábamos en Cerdeña. Que tiempos…

Por supuesto que me acordaba. Una vez estuve escupiendo arena durante todo el día. Suerte que Stein y Spirit Evans me protegían.

Había cambiado muchísimo, pero seguía siendo muy guapo. Debía de ser el gen Evans: absolutamente todos los miembros de la familia eran apuestos. Aunque en ocasiones la naturaleza se excedía más con unos que con otros. Recordé a Soul Evans. La última vez que lo vi tenía ocho años, pero ya era el más guapo de todos… Y también el más travieso.

-¡Vaya, cuanto tiempo! Casi no me acordaba, lo siento –exclame sonriente antes de darle un abrazo. La verdad es que me alegraba mucho verle.

-Estas perdonada. ¿Cuándo has vuelto?

-El sábado.

-Lo tuyo es suerte, Maka. Al final conocerás a todo el instituto en menos de una hora –Dijo sonriente Tsubaki. -¿Qué pasa Kid, a mí no me saludas?

Kid fue a por ella a la vez que Hero le daba un codazo simulando estar cabreado.

-Para ti también hay, guapita.

-No me llames así. –Hero fingió molestarse –Seré gay, pero me gusta mi nombre.

El timbre interrumpió nuestra conversación, lo que hizo que también me fijara en que Kim se había quedado un poco apartada y nos miraba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Ahora si estaba enfadadísima. Me pregunte si me echaría a mí la culpa.

Se despidió de mi con un gruñido nada más llegar al segundo piso y se alejó caminando aprisa mientras Hero le gritaba que esperara.

Mire a Tsubaki, desconcertada.

-Es por Kid. Él no le hace mucho caso –explico antes de cogerme del brazo y comenzar a caminar. –pero no te preocupes. Venga que te pondré al día.

Comenzó a señalar a diversas personas con las que nos íbamos cruzando por el pasillo; me decía sus nombre y como eran. En ese momento mi prima pasó justo a nuestro lado.

-Dios las cría y ellas se juntan –Dijo escondiéndose detrás de mi hombro.

Tsubaki quiso hablar, pero la interrumpí.

-¿Es por eso por lo que somos primas, Chrona? –dije dándome la vuelta y cruzando los brazos.

Me miro de arriba abajo y salió disparada.

-Creo que he encontrado mi alma gemela. Con la diferencia de que tú eres sexy de natural y yo tengo que luchar por serlo. –Tsubaki meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No desesperes.

-Lo intentare. –Reímos antes de que prosiguiera con sus fugaces y agudos retratos. –Esa es Niki Galardono, y la larguirucha es Mía Fiorentina. Son las secuaces de tu primita. Igual de zorras, créeme.

-No creía que nadie pudiera igualarla –dije.

Tsubaki soltó una carcajada

Niki era una morena bajita y peripuesta, pero la llamativa (si se le puede llamar así) era Mía, una pelirroja estirada que enseguida me recordó a una llama.

-Y esa que está apoyada en la pared es Laura. –Tsubaki se acercó a mí para susurrarme: -No te fíes de ella, es una chismosa. También es la encargada del periódico de la escuela.

Era una chica rubia y bastante atractiva. De lejos se podía confundir con una Barbie edición limitada… no por prestigiosa, sino por lo pronto que se hartarían de ella.

Con el dedo índice se enroscaba un mechón de su cabello mientras coqueteaba con un chico de cuerpo perfecto. Me recreé en mirarle. Nadie llevaba el uniforme como él: desenfadado, pero elegante. Era desgarbado y alto, de espalda ancha y marcada. Solo la visión de sus hombros ya incitaba a fantasear. De cintura para abajo…, aparte la mirada. Se me estaba yendo la olla. Me imaginaba que haría si estuviese en la posición de Laura; para empezar, no entrar en clase.

El chico tenía un brazo apoyado en el marco de la puerta de mi clase y susurraba algo a Laura con sensualidad mientras deslizaba sus labios por la mejilla de la chica.

Tsubaki solo me había informado sobre las chicas, así que decidí preguntarle por el sector masculino del colegio. Pero cuando iba a hacerlo, ya en la entrada de la clase, me topé con su rostro.

El muchacho que coqueteaba con Laura ¡Era el mismísimo loco del taxi! Me sobresalte tanto que choque con el marco de la puerta. El me miro por encima de su brazo y me sonrió de una forma tan sensual que por un momento me quede embobada mirando su boca. Reaccione enseguida poniendo cara de asco para disimular. El sonrió más.

-¡tú! –susurré impactada.

-Hola, Maka. –el tono de su voz me recordó al de Kid. –Debo decir que el uniforme te queda de escándalo.

-Cállate –interrumpió Tsubaki tapándole la boca. Sonrió mientras lo hacía.

Entre con ella en clase y camine hacia el pupitre del final casi sin darme cuenta.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto Tsubaki.

-¡Ese de ahí es el capullo que robo el taxi! –dije exaltada, señalándole.

Venia hacia mí mientras yo tomaba el asiento.

-¿Soul Evans? ¡Lo sabía! –Tsubaki chasqueó los dedos.

-¡¿Soul Evans?!

* * *

 **Soul**

-¿Me llamabas? –Tome asiento a su lado con la vista fija en un botón de su camisa que andaba suelto. Pude ver el inicio de su pecho.

Laura apareció detrás del cristal que daba al pasillo y me hizo un corte de mangas antes de entrar en su clase.

 _Ciao, bella_ , pensé acercándome más a Maka.

-Vete de aquí –mascullo con aquellos labios carnosos.

-Es mi clase.

-Vete del pupitre

-Es mi sitio.

Maka miro a Tsubaki con ojos interrogantes. Kid apareció en ese momento.

-Es cierto, es su sitio –dijo Tsubaki encogiéndose de hombros.

-Kid ¿Te importa sentarte con Tsubaki? –ni siquiera le miré, solo tenía ojos para intimidar a Maka.

Estaba comenzando a divertirme.

-¡No! Me sentare yo con ella –se acercó demasiado.

Quiso levantarse, pero se lo impedí coincidiendo con la llegada de la señora Sbaraglia, la profesora de biología. Miré a Maka directamente y le guiñé un ojo; esperaba que resoplara o que hiciera cualquier gesto de desesperación, pero no hizo nada. Solo me observo fijamente mientras apretaba la mandíbula. Me estaba retando, así que le concedí el placer aceptando el reto con una sonrisa.

-Soy Soul Evans. –me acerque a ella. –me alegro de verte.

-Maka Carusso –dijo mirándome a los ojos. –Yo no puedo decir lo mismo.

-Señora Sbaraglia, me alegra informarle –dije con sorna recostándome en el asiento. –que tenemos una nueva alumna.

Maka frunció los labios antes de enviarle una sonrisa a la profesora.

-¡Oh sí! –sonrió Sbaraglia mirando su ficha –es cierto.

-Propongo que se presente, ¿Qué le parece? –mire a mi nueva compañera de asiento de forma chulesca y comprendí por su gesto que ya me odiaba. ¡Perfecto! Un nuevo record.

-¡Por supuesto! –ratifico la profesora.

-.

* * *

¿Merezco un review? :v Aun no muero. Seguiré actualizando :D


	7. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenece, son del grandísimo Atsushi Ohkubo. Al igual que Bajo el Cielo Purpura de Roma o mejor conocido como Mirame y Dispara de Alessandra Neymar.**

 **Esta fue una idea que rondaba mi cabeza al terminar de leer la trilogía de Alessandra Neymar, puede que tal vez se encuentren con algunos personajes que tienen un poco de Ooc. Btw… lo quise adaptar porque es una historia con una grandísima trama que te atrapa por completo.**

 _disfruten la lectura._

* * *

CAPITULO

4

* * *

 **Maka**

 **T** omé asiento con un café entre las manos. Me había reunido con mis amigos y esperaba que los treinta minutos de recreo me sirvieran para calmarme. Soul había estado jodiéndome las tres primeas horas y mucho me temía que insistiría en las tres próximas.

Saqué mis apuntes de química y comencé a realizar unas formulas.

-Me parece increíble. Soul nunca se sienta con nadie que no sea Kid –dijo Hero risueño.

Al parecer, sus otros amigotes iban a otra clase. Intente no distraerme con la conversación… pero no lo logré.

-Bueno, Maka ¿qué pensaste cuando reconociste que era el loco del taxi? –añadió Hero provocando las risas de mis amigas.

Resoplé poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero de inmediato me quede petrificada. Por encima del hombro de Kim vi como Soul y sus amigos se acercaban con decisión. Pensé que pasaría de largo, pero Soul cogió una silla de una mesa cercana y la colocó justo a mi lado. Tomo asiento de la manera más condenadamente sexy que había visto en mi vida. Apoyó sus codos sobre las rodillas entreabiertas y me contempló con el gesto torcido. Todo en él me provocaba; y fui consciente de que si me quedaba mirándole demasiado tiempo, correría el riesgo de perder la cabeza.

Saludó a los demás dedicándoles su mejor sonrisa, que termino cuando me miro a mí. Su primo, Kid, prácticamente se vio obligado a sentarse al lado de Kim, pero ella fingió no prestarle atención; se estaba haciendo la ofendida. Un muchacho alto y fornido acaricio el cuello de Tsubaki haciendo que esta se estremeciera y cerrara los ojos. Cuando el chico tomo asiento, se observaron: se estaban diciendo millones de cosas sin que nadie pudiera escucharles. Se percibía que allí había algo más que amistad.

El muchacho rapero y delgado fue el que mejor me cayó a simple vista. Parecía alegre y no pude evitar pensar cómo podía ser amigo de Soul alguien así. Se acercó hasta mí.

-¡Maka! –exclamó, dándome un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

Me dejó descolocada.

-Soy Killik. ¿No te acuerdas? Una vez te hice un dibujo de Sailor Moon –añadió provocando la sonrisa de Soul.

Aparte un momento la vista de Killik para fulminar a Soul con la mirada. El alzó las manos negando con la cabeza; como si me tuviera miedo y se protegiera. Seguía burlándose de mí.

Volví a Killik. Me acorde de aquel muchacho. Era el menor de los Albori, una familia que también veraneaba con nosotros. Él y yo siempre estábamos dibujando… cuando Kid y el puñetero Soul no nos molestaban.

-Hola, Killik –dije dándole un pequeño abrazo.

También reconocí al joven fornido. Era el mediano de los Star. Este alargo su mano y me cogió suavemente de la mejilla.

-Yo soy Black Star. –me besó –me alegro de que estés de vuelta.

-Gracias. Es agradable recibir algo de cortesía después del día que llevo –dije mirando con el rabillo del ojo a Soul.

Suspiró y su rodilla topó con la mía. Intenté que no se notara mi sobresalto.

-Tampoco seas dramática –dijo apoyándose en la mesa. – ¿Sabéis que aquí, nuestra nueva compañera, tiene matrículas de honor y todo sobresaliente? ¡no sabe lo que es un notable! –puso cara de fingido asombro.

Black, Killik y Hero me observaron curiosos. Kim lo sabía de sobra y Tsubaki y Kid lo habían descubierto del mismo modo de Soul; en clase. La profesora Sbaraglia, aprovechando mi obligada presentación, había ido mencionando lo buena estudiante que era, acompañándose de vez en cuando de algún _"a ver si aprendéis"._

-¿En serio? Vaya, nena, podrías haberlo dicho –dijo Hero acariciando mis manos.

Mire a Soul. Por un instante, no vi ni oí nada más. Como si solo estuviéramos él y yo en aquella cafetería. El deslizó su mirada de mis ojos a mis labios y entrecerró los ojos mientras apretaba la mandíbula. No podía hacerme una idea que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Yo solía descifrar a las personas enseguida, pero Soul se me escapaba. Me contemplaba de una forma tan intensa que hasta me costaba respirar.

Me repuse e intente hacer lo mismo. Observe su cuerpo con parsimonia, como él había estado haciendo todo el día conmigo.

Su físico incitaba a todo menos a pensar con cordura, y su rostro… su rostro era el que cualquier mujer vería en sus sueños. Era asombrosamente guapo. Efectivamente, como cuando éramos pequeños, seguía siendo el más apuesto de los Evans… con diferencia.

Humedeció sus labios con pausa y volvió a hablar. Aquel momento mágico se esfumó.

-Es toda una empollona. –tocaba mis apuntes. No deje de mirarlo. –quien lo diría –se acercó a mí con la intención de intimidarme. Lo consiguió, pero no lo mostré. –En realidad, pareces una de esas modelos frías y vanidosas que se creen insuperables físicamente, pero que tienen el cerebro de un pez.

Quería ofenderme y dejarme en ridículo. Yo no entendía por qué ¿Por qué me odiaba de aquella forma? Yo tenía motivos: el sábado casi me mata en aquel maldito taxi y estuve en la comisaria cerca de dos horas, pero él… ¿Cuáles eran las razones?

Estaba irritada.

-La belleza no está reñida con la inteligencia. Y yo tengo la suerte de tener ambas. –le dije casi pegada a su cara. Me mordí el labio sabiendo que el miraba mi boca. Por fin le noté algún sentimiento: impotencia y deseo. Sonreí apartándome un poco. –pero hablemos de ti. En tu caso la belleza te ha sido concedida… -Me levanté de la mesa con mis apuntes y el café, y añadí –Pero la inteligencia brilla por su ausencia.

Sonó el timbre. Soul se levantó con brusquedad y me tiró el café encima. Mi camisa quedó empapada.

-¡¿En qué estás pensando?! ¡tenías espacio suficiente para esquivarme, imbécil! –Le grité.

Con furia, tiré al suelo el vaso de cartón. El poco líquido que quedaba termino en nuestros zapatos. El echó a caminar como si nada. Ni siquiera hizo el intento de disculparse.

Avancé dando zancadas y le cogí del hombro obligándole a darse la vuelta. Se giró con pose arrogante, sólo que esta vez frunció el ceño y los labios. Estaba molesto. Con un gesto déspota, se retiró dejando mi mano en el aire. Por primera vez en mi vida me vencía la sensación de inferioridad. Media cafetería observaba expectante.

-¿Es que ni siquiera piensas pedir perdón? –Pregunté, inventándome una seguridad que no existía. El suspiró y comenzó a negar con la cabeza, lentamente.

-Dudo que lo merezcas –contestó con voz grave.

Pestañeé varias veces mientras digería lo que acababa de escuchar. Aquel tío dejaba de ser un imbécil para convertirse en el capullo más grande que había conocido.

-No solo te falta inteligencia sino también vergüenza –espeté, sabiendo que eso terminaría de crisparle los nervios.

Apretó la mandíbula y acortó la poca distancia que nos mantenía separados con un decidido paso.

-Si no te hubieras interpuesto en mi camino, ahora no estarías aquí esperando una disculpa –susurró pegado a mi mejilla y totalmente irritado. –Créeme, no voy a dártela. –su nariz rozó mi mandíbula.

-¿Crees que me acobardas con esa fachada de tipo duro, chulo y descarado? Pues te equivocas –le dije con voz contenida.

-Lo único que sé es que eres una jodida jaqueca.

¿Acababa de llamarme jaqueca? Será capullo. Me cago en…

-¿Cómo dices? –casi me sale un tartamudeo.

-Te lo diré de otra forma. Estás comenzando a provocarme dolor de cabeza –me hablo como si fuera una niña de tres años.

-No lo tendrías si no hubieras metido tus narices en esta mesa –casi grité.

Tsubaki me cogió del brazo y me arrastró condescendientemente.

-Para ya, Soul. –le dijo.

Este suspiró, le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. No comprendía como demonios Tsubaki lograba llevarse así de bien con él.

Volví a clase.

* * *

Cuando escuché el ultimo timbre del día, recogí mis cosas aprisa y salí del aula. No quería hablar más con Soul, así que mejor evitar la ocasión. Tsubaki me siguió arrastrando su cartera a medio cerrar.

-¡Espera! –Exclamó alcanzándome. –Chica, ¡que prisas!

-No quiero tener que volver a cruzarme con Soul.

-Vamos, tranquila, Soul no es tan capullo como crees.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Será contigo. Cada vez que me ve intenta fastidiarme y eso me incomoda, ¿Sabes? es muy difícil estar cerca de él. Ya ni te cuento si se sienta a tu lado.

Tsubaki se quedó pensativa mientras bajábamos las escaleras. No vi a Kim ni a Hero; seguramente ya estarían abajo.

-Lo extraño de todo esto es que nunca se había comportado así con una chica –comentó Tsubaki, como si siguiera una conversación con ella misma. –él no se anda con rodeos, si le gusta alguien, se lo dice y después… bueno después…

-Después se la lleva a la cama, ¿no es así? –terminé por ella. –supongo que ni siquiera hay primera cita.

-Con Soul las cosas no funcionan así, él es diferente. No se compromete. Nunca ha tenido novia y tampoco quiere tenerla. Eso lo saben todas las chicas del instituto.

La miré incrédula. En realidad, no terminaba de comprenderla.

-Vale, y ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?

-Pues que es raro que Soul te esté molestando. Él pasa de esas cosas. –Tsubaki frunció el ceño.

¿Qué pretendía decirme? ¿Qué excepción estaba haciendo Soul conmigo?

-¿crees que trama algo? –pregunté

-Es capaz de cualquier cosa, así que no me extrañaría. –entrecerró los ojos. –está claro que tú eres la diferencia, Maka.

-¿diferente? –Arqueé una ceja antes de que se acercara a mí con una sonrisa pícara.

-Si… -Me miró pensativa y tomo aire antes de hablar. –mira, Maka, conozco a Soul mejor que a mi hermano. Se de sus rollos, de sus peleas, de sus problemas… lo sé todo de él y de sus amigos porque también son los míos desde hace mucho tiempo. Son mis mejores amigos, él es mi mejor amigo, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de porqué se está comportando así contigo.

Desvié la mirada, indecisa. No conocía a Tsubaki, pero me daba la sensación de que se estaba enfadando conmigo y eso era lo último que quería. Yo solo necesitaba saber por qué Soul actuaba de este modo.

-Lo siento Tsubaki. No quería importunarte.

-Pero ¿Qué dices? No estoy enfadada. Dios, perdóname si te he dado esa sensación, no era mi intención. –me agarró del brazo antes de darme un beso. –solo intentaba decirte que no se me ocurre ningún motivo para que Soul se comporte así.

-Me dejas más tranquila.

-A menos que…

-¿Qué?

La sonrisita juguetona de Tsubaki me desquició. Me daba a entender muchas cosas, pero ninguna de ellas me concretaba nada.

-Te diré una cosa y espero que no te moleste. –humedeció sus labios. –Eres exactamente igual que él, pero en versión femenina y algo menos chula.

 _"¿iguales? Joder, lo que faltaba, parecerme a ese capullo."_ Pensé.

-¡venga ya! –le dije.

Tsubaki soltó una carcajada. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado a la entrada del colegio. Baje las escaleras y Salí al patio exterior donde me despedí de mis amigas. Kim continuaba seria, pero prefería esperar a llamarla para hablar con tranquilidad. Le guiñé un ojo antes de ver a Giriko apoyado en su impecable Aston Martin verde oscuro. Iba vestido con unos vaqueros y un polo blanco que marcaba cada musculo de su cuerpo.

Pestañeé sorprendida cuando mi prima pasó por mi lado.

-¡Qué tierno! Giriko ha venido a recogerte –dijo poniendo aquella estúpida voz de niñata. –es una pena que no sepas complacerle.

La miré y forcé una sonrisa.

-¡qué lástima! Me prefiere a mí en vez de a ti. Así que algo tendré que le complazca, ¿no crees?

Me marché caminando con paso firme. Chrona vivía enamorada de Giriko desde hace unos años, pero, por lo que sabía, no había logrado nada con él. Así que mi comentario le tenía que haber hecho daño.

Mientras me acercaba a Giriko vi a Soul al final del jardín. Hablaba con Kid y Killik (Black se había ido con Tsubaki en la moto). De repente, miró hacia mí sin dejar de hablar. Estaba lejos, pero no tanto para no ver su mirada intensa y acusadora. Sus piro y se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme con cierta furia. Para él, un ademan típico, para mí, un gesto de lo más excitante. La cintura del pantalón se le ceñía a la cadera y marcaba sus piernas.

¿Por qué demonios estaba tan bueno?

Llegué al Aston Martin, donde Giriko me esperaba con una encantadora sonrisa.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo tú por aquí? –dije mientras él me cogía de la cintura y me daba un abrazo más típico entre las parejas de enamorados que entre amigos.

Además, nosotros solo éramos conocidos. Apenas habíamos tenido trato y Giriko ya se tomaba ciertas confianzas.

Pude ver de soslayo como Soul se mordía el labio. Ahora le tenía más cerca y algo me dijo que no le sentaba demasiado bien que estuviera en brazos de Giriko, así que decidí alargar el momento.

Solté la cartera en el suelo y estiré lentamente mis brazos hasta rodear el cuello de Giriko. Cerré los ojos cuando me besó en el cuello. Le sonreí cuando los abrí.

-Quería darte una sorpresa. ¿Te apetece que comamos juntos? –me propuso, resistiéndose a soltarme.

Soul había desaparecido de mi campo de visión.

Ya era demasiado tarde para volver atrás, así que no me quedo más remedio que aceptar la invitación. No quería intimar con Giriko, pero después de haberle utilizado me sentí con el compromiso de acceder.

Me monté en el coche y baje la ventanilla. Giriko arranco el motor. La música de su reproductor salto donde la había dejado antes de detener el vehículo. Sonaba una canción de Shakira: _Rabiosa._

Alcé la cejas, incrédula.

-¿te gusta Shakira? –pregunté.

-No más que tú.

Perfecto. Tuve que girar la cara para que no percibiera lo poco que me había gustado su comentario.

Antes de dejar la calle, escuché el rugido de un motor inconfundible: Bugatti Veyron. No sé cómo lo supe, pero estaba segura de que al volante de esa maravilla se hallaba Soul.

Así fue. Se colocó justo a mi lado haciendo gala una vez más de aquella mirada, tan bonita como inescrutable. Tenía una mano sobre el volante y la otra en la ventanilla. Un cigarrillo colgaba de sus labios.

-¡Rabiosa! –exclamó mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y empezaba a mover los hombros de un lado al otro. Ni siquiera el cachondeo restaba sensualidad a sus movimientos, perfectamente acompasados con la melodía. –dime Maka, ¿me morderías la boca?

Un extraño resquemor a medio camino entre el odio y la excitación me recorrió el cuerpo. Le miré encolerizada.

-Tendrás que descubrirlo tú mismo.

¡Dios! Si le odiaba, ¿Por qué no podía evitar imaginar esa situación? Sí que le mordería la boca, sí…, entre otras muchas cosas.

 _"Estás loca. Esto no puede ser. Mándalo a la mierda. Es un imbécil"_ , me decía a mí misma tratando de hacer entrar en razón a mis pensamientos.

Kid comenzó a aullar y levantó su puño con el pulgar hacia arriba. Iba sentado al lado de Soul y mostraba la misma chulería que su primo.

-Giriko, deberías acostumbrarte a saludar, ¿no crees? –dijo Soul.

Giriko se echó para adelante y le lanzó una mirada iracunda. Soul siguió mofándose. Ya había oído que esos dos se odiaban, pero no me imagine que uno de sus piques me pillaría a mí en medio.

-Lo que creo que va siendo hora de que te acostumbres, Soul.

Soul apretó el acelerador retando a Giriko a una carrera. Al menos eso parecía. Giriko le imitó. Le miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par. La risa de Kid llegaba clara. Al parecer, él sabía quién iba a ganar: confiaba en su primo y en aquel pedazo de coche.

-Ni se te ocurra, Giriko –dije algo timorata. Eran coches muy potentes y una calle muy estrecha.

-Haznos un favor a los dos y ¡cállate! –gritó acelerado.

No me dio tiempo a enfadarme por el comentario. Me estampé contra el asiento antes de ver como Soul nos adelantaba magistralmente y salía disparado.

Giriko tuvo que frenar y comenzó a maldecir una y otra vez mientras el Bugatti negro se perdía rugiendo como solo él podía hacerlo.

Sonreí en mi fuero interno sin saber muy bien por qué, me alegraba de que Soul ganara aquella extraña competición.

* * *

 _¿Lo ven? he vuelto a actualizar :v_

 _¿Merezco un review? :D_


	8. chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenece, son del grandísimo Atsushi Ohkubo. Al igual que Bajo el Cielo Purpura de Roma o mejor conocido como Mirame y Dispara de Alessandra Neymar.**

 **Esta fue una idea que rondaba mi cabeza al terminar de leer la trilogía de Alessandra Neymar, puede que tal vez se encuentren con algunos personajes que tienen un poco de Ooc. Btw… lo quise adaptar porque es una historia con una grandísima trama que te atrapa por completo.**

 _Disfruta la lectura._

* * *

 **CAPITULO**

 **5**

* * *

 **Soul**

Había decidido pasar de Maka, y de hecho lo logré durante un par de días. Pero cuando el jueves aparecí en el pasillo del instituto y la vi apoyada contra la pared hablando con Giulio me entraron ganas de…

Me acerqué hasta ellos caminando lentamente mientras me fijaba en sus piernas. Esa vez, las medias le ocultaban las rodillas y hacían más espectacular el inicio de sus muslos. Lástima que aquella puñetera falda tapara lo más interesante.

Suspiré. Aquella niñata se había propuesto amargarme la vida llevando el uniforme de aquel modo. Se atusó la coleta alta que llevaba y me miró fijamente.

Me apoyé justo a su lado, hombro con hombro.

-Dice mucho de ti que la primera semana de clase ya estés coqueteando. –sonreí, desviando la mirada hacia su pecho.

Me humedecí los labios, expectante por la contestación. Si algo sabía hacer Maka –aparte de ponerme muy, pero que muy cachondo– era ser ingeniosa a la hora de hablar.

-¿Qué intentas decirme? –preguntó entre dientes girándose hasta que su frente topó casi con la mía.

Dios, estábamos muy cerca. Sonreí. Dijera lo que dijera, ya había logrado captar su atención y apartar a Giulio de ella.

-Que te pueden confundir con una chica… fácil. Pero, vaya, si lo eres, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

-¡Serás capullo! –exclamó antes de lanzarse sobre mí para agarrarme del cuello.

La esquive cogiendo sus brazos y girándola. Su espalda topó con fuerza contra mi pecho y los dos nos estampamos contra la pared.

-¡suéltame! –gritó mientras los otros alumnos se iban agolpando a nuestro alrededor.

-Eres un poco histérica –le susurré al oído. La solté en cuanto vi al señor Petrucci, el profesor de matemáticas.

-¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí?

-Este niñato me ha insultado delante de todo el mundo. ¡Me ha llamado chica fácil! –dijo sin poder contener su desconcierto.

No era momento de explicarle por qué lo había hecho. Quizá algún día tuviera ocasión de hacerlo, pero Giulio ya no se volvería a acercar a ella.

-Los dos al despacho, ahora.

-¡Pero yo no he hecho nada! –protestó.

-¡He dicho ahora, señorita Carusso! –repitió el profesor Petrucci. –Y en silencio. Los demás, a clase.

* * *

 **Maka**

Iba caminando aprisa y enfurecida por el pasillo, hacia el despacho del director. Sabía que Soul me seguía, pero si se me ponía a tiro, acabaría matándole.

¿Por qué hacia esas cosas? Tsubaki me había dicho que era extraño que se comportara así con las chicas. ¿Qué tenía yo de especial? Si no me soportaba no tenía más que esquivarme como yo intentaba hacer con él. Además, es lo que había estado haciendo los días anteriores. Si, nos sentábamos juntos en el receso (mis amigos eran del mismo grupo que los suyos), pero solo nos mirábamos. Había vuelto a sentarse con Kid (aunque lo tenía justo detrás de mi), pero apenas hablábamos. Nada. Cero. Habían sido unos días tranquilos.

Me alcanzó y se colocó a mi lado. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y me observaba de reojo; por suerte, sin sonreír. Ya lo había hecho demasiado en lo que llevaba de día.

Intenté controlarme apretando los puños, pero ni por esas. Salté sobre él antes de que termináramos de bajar las escaleras. Lo empuje, pero aguantó la embestida. Se volvió serio hacia mí. Me observó durante unos segundos y me tomo de las muñecas empujándome contra la pared. Su nariz rozó la mía. Lo más extraño de todo era su respiración. Surgía entrecortada de sus labios e impactaba en los míos. Fue una sensación cercana al beso.

Noté como mi cuerpo perdía las fuerzas cuando dejo sus manos caer por mis brazos. Sus dedos rozaron mi cintura. Podía retirarme, escapar, pero me quedé allí. Sentí una electricidad envolvente. Quise que me acariciara, que me besara.

Sin embargo, reaccioné rápido y lo aparté de un empujón. Retomé el camino al despacho del director notando su mirada penetrante tras de mí.

El director solo nos dio dos alternativas.

La primera: expulsión.

La segunda: una semana sin receso haciendo un trabajo de cincuenta folios para la clase de física.

Resultado final: la segunda opción. Estaría castigada hasta el siguiente jueves.

A Soul no parecía importarle optar por la primera alternativa –seguramente por lo acostumbrado que estaba a que le expulsaran. –pero terminó aceptando el trabajo de física.

* * *

 **Soul.**

-¿Piensas contarme de una puta vez que te ronda por la cabeza? –preguntó Kid al coger el café que le tendía la camarera.

Estábamos en la cafetería del colegio y Maka no dejaba de mirarme como si estuviera esperando explicaciones por el castigo. No pensaba dársela.

Durante las clases había hecho lo mismo. Motivo suficiente para que no quisiera verla, pero, también, para que deseara ir allí, plantarme frente a su bonita cara y decirle que dejara de mirarme como si quisiera matarme porque no iba a conseguir nada. Estaba harto de que creyera que podía enfrentarse a mí. ¿Por qué coño me miraba de aquella forma? ¿No se daba cuenta de que me incomodaba? Seguramente, sí. Por eso lo hacía.

-No me pasa nada. Tengo que irme a la biblioteca para hacer el jodido trabajo de física –expliqué, intentando esquivar más preguntas.

La biblioteca. El trabajo. Los dos solos. Eso era más de lo que podía soportar.

-No lo sé.

Fui sincero. No sabía que me estaba ocurriendo. Aquella niña me estaba volviendo loco. No hacía falta que hablara, ni siquiera que me mirara, para que me sintiera atraído como si fuera imán. Me absorbía y me dominaba, y no me gustaba nada sentir esa sensación.

-Te pone… y mucho –añadió con sorna.

-Lo que tú digas –dije haciendo una mueca.

En el fondo sabía que llevaba razón. Había estado con un montón de chicas. Morenas, rubias, altas, bajas, delgadas, no tan delgadas… todo tipo de mujeres habían pasado por mi cama, pero ninguna me había descontrolado tanto como lo hacía Maka (y menos sin tocarme). Ninguna era como ella. Su forma de caminar, la manera que tenia de pasarse la lengua por los labios antes de hablar, como se retiraba el cabello, la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes, el estilo como llevaba el uniforme… Le habría hecho el amor un millón de veces, de un millón de formas, en cualquier lugar. Pero, aun así, sabía que no tendría suficiente, que necesitaría más de ella. Mucho más. Odiaba necesitarla de aquella manera tan urgente.

¿Qué me estaba sucediendo?

 _"Maldita niña. Podría haberse quedado en el internado de Viena"_ , me dije.

-Tengo que irme. Di un sorbo a mi café; aunque mejor me hubiera sentado un trago de vodka o de ron.

* * *

 **Maka**

Soul salió de la cafetería sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Solo de pensar que pasaría con la media hora, se me hacía un nudo en la garganta.

El profesor Petrucci me miró y me hizo señas de que fuera a la biblioteca.

Suspiré.

-Bueno, chicos, tengo que irme –dije antes de darle el ultimo sobro al café.

-Que fastidio –se quejó Hero.

 _"dímelo a mí"_ , pensé.

-Lo sé la culpa la tiene ese insensible al que adoráis. –les dije refiriéndome a Soul.

Era cierto, mis amigos lo adoraban. Por supuesto, Hero estaba loca por él, pero también tenían muy buena relación. Me extrañaba que un chico como Soul protegiera y tratara de una forma tan sensible a Hero. Cuando los veía juntos suponía que (muy en el fondo) Soul debía de tener algo de corazón, aunque conmigo no lo utilizara.

Tsubaki comenzó a reírse al escuchar el tono de voz que había empleado. Era la cuarta vez, en solo cinco minutos, que mencionaba a Soul. Aquello comenzaba a ser preocupante.

-Espera, te daré algo que te ayudará –me dijo Tsubaki, sin dejar de chuperretear el caramelo que tenía en la boca.

Abrió su cartera y rebusco entre los libros. Cogió una libreta naranja donde había una foto de todos ellos pegada en la portada. Estaban todos abrazados y tirados sobre la hierba de algún parque. Kim besaba a Kid en la mejilla; Hero estaba sentada sobre el regazo de Soul y apoyaba una mano en el hombro de Killik, que sonreía a la cámara con las piernas cruzadas; y Tsubaki tenía las manos de Black Star rodeando su cintura. Parecían felices.

Me quede pasmada mirando aquella foto.

-Fue en el cumpleaños de Soul, el año pasado –dijo Kim. Ahora faltas tú, así que tendré que llevarme la cámara un día de estos y obligarte a ponerte cerca de él.

Me pareció que estaba fingiendo.

-Y lo más difícil de todo, tendrás que sonreír. –añadió Hero.

-No me creo que lo consigáis. –dije sonriente.

-Bueno el cumpleaños de Soul es el 13 de julio. Aún quedan unos meses para que cambies de opinión sobre él –sentencio Tsubaki, soltando el día de su cumpleaños como si nada. –bien. Aquí están todos los apuntes de física que necesitas.

-Muchas gracias, Tsubaki. –le di un beso antes de guardar la libreta en la cartera.

Me despedí de todos y me dirigí hacia la biblioteca.

Al entrar allí solo me encontré con la bibliotecaria, que ni siquiera me saludo. Me indico que tomara asiento con la mirada.

Solté los libros y el café sobre la mesa y me acerque hasta ella. No había señal de Soul, pero sabía que no tardaría en llegar.

-¿Dónde están los libros de física? –susurré, aunque no había nadie a quien pudiera molestar.

-Final del pasillo, a la derecha –contestó de una forma bastante estúpida.

-Muy amable –dije con ironía antes de que ella me enseñara los dientes.

Llegue al final del pasillo, y me adentré entre las estanterías. Comencé a mirar sin saber muy bien que buscaba. En realidad, solo quería estar sola un rato, poder despejarme. Habían sido unos días muy duros para mí, todavía tenía que adaptarme y reponer del viaje. Era una vida muy diferente a la que llevaba en el internado; si no hubiese sido por mis amigos y por Stein, habría deseado volver a Viena. Aunque Soul… no se me iba de la cabeza. Ya podía luchar por evitarlo, que era imposible sacarlo de mi mente.

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera oí el sonido de la puerta. Segundos después, sentí un escalofrío en mi espalda. No quise volverme. Me quedé allí esperando a ver que ocurría. Deseando que fuera… él.

Sentí una mano rozar suavemente mi cintura. Mi respiración se paralizó y cuando volvió lo hizo de forma entrecortada y agitada. Soul retiró mi cabello acariciando mi cuello y se acercó aún más.

-Eres tú la culpable de que me comporte de este modo –dijo, dejando que el susurro de su voz vagara por mi cuello.

Decidí girarme y me topé con su pecho. Sus ojos me observaban fijamente, con gran intensidad. Permanecía serio, más de lo que había visto en anteriores ocasiones. Más de lo que me esperaba.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté en el mismo tono de voz.

Se acercó hasta mi mejilla, vacilante. Era extraño verle así, tan seguro de sí mismo como siempre estaba.

Terminó acariciando mi piel con sus labios. Solo durante unos segundos. Soul sentía lo mismo que yo.

-Ni yo mismo lo sé. –dijo.

Se marchó dejándome con el deseo ardiendo en mi pecho.

* * *

 _¡Hola de nuevo!_

 _No sé si lo habrán notado en los capítulos anteriores, pero, he cambiado un poquito las cosas respecto a los personajes. he puesto a "shinigami-sama" como el papá de Soul, y a Eibon como el papá de Kid. ¡Tranquilos! no crean que se me fueron las cabras al monte. :v ¿Por qué he hecho esto? pues para que más adelante la trama cuadre, son solo unas pequeñísimas modificaciones, no se preocupen._

 _Gracias por los nuevos Fav's a esta historia :D los invito a que me dejen un review diciéndome que les ha parecido (?) no muerdo. :v_

 _Ya estoy terminando de darle los ultimos toques al capitulo de "Les larmes d'un ange" no desesperen :)_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
